Endless Love
by Kah Yumi
Summary: SONGFIC - Apos a morte de seu amada Kagome, InuaYasha vive deprimido. Movido pelas felizes lembranças de seu passado. Porem o reencontro faz com que finalmente o brilho, antes retirado devido ao sofrimento, retorne ao seu âmbar.


**Endless Love – Infinito Amor Songfic/Oneshot**

**

* * *

****Nome da Fic:** Endless Love – Infinito Amor  
**Autor:** Karina Yumi Tashima Honda (Kah Yumi)  
**Shipper:** InuYasha/Kagome  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Gênero:** Romance/DeathCharacter/Angust 

**Tipo:** InuYasha - Songfic  
**Beta-reader**: Eu mesma juntamente com o Word. xD

**Desclaimer**: Todos os personagens citados no anine/manga InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Número de Capítulos (aproximado):** Songfic/Oneshot (apenas um capitulo).  
**Personagem principal:** InuYasha

**Status:** Fanfic terminada

* * *

**Link:** www. youtube. com **/watch?vZWVLyJefFSo (tire os espaços do URL principal e cople no endereço de outra pagina)**

Musica: Kako - Artista: Ninomiya Kazunari - Grupo J-POP: Arashi

* * *

_**•**_

_**[Kienu Kienu samidare no ato kawakanu namida no ato**_

_**Kesenu Kesenu yamiyo ni ukabu itoshiki hito no kage**_

_**Yuuyakegawara wo aruiteru kimo to isshoni egao tsurete**_

_**Não desaparecem, não desaparecem, os traços da chuva  
Traços das lágrimas que não secam **__  
__**Não consigo apagar, não consigo apagar a silhueta do meu amor que aparece a noite.**_

_**Andávamos na praia ao por do sol sorrindo junto com você.**_

_•_

InuYasha apesar dos anos que se passaram, ainda não se recuperara completamente pela perda de Kagome.Muitas mais lagrimas foram derramadas naquele dia, onde a doença tirara a vida de sua amada.

Desde então viveu para criar o filho que ela lhe dera, filho deles, Yashamaru. Levantava então todas as manhas, ia acordá-lo para que fosse para a escola. Era uma alegria poder ver seu filho crescer a cada dia, vindo sempre lhe contar o que fizera naquela tarde, o que aprendera e que faria uma prova no dia seguinte e precisava que ele lhe ensinasse. Mas logo essa alegria fora tirada dele.

Yashamaru se tornou adulto. Comprou um apartamento com o próprio dinheiro que ganhava com esforço em uma loja de conveniência onde trabalhava somente à noite sendo que desde manha até a tarde estava cursando a faculdade de arqueologia.  
Mais ainda podia vê-lo na loja, ir visitá-lo no apartamento em dias de feriados e fins de semanas ou este mesmo ia até o templo, onde ainda vivia. E se contentava com isso.

Assim era antes, até que Yashamaru fora chamado para trabalhar como ajudante de um arqueólogo famoso, devido às boas notas que mantinha. Então passou a viajar pelo mundo fazendo grandes descobertas, sempre o deixando a par de tudo. Mandava cartas, cartões-postais, lembranças e presentes.

Porem quando voltava para a cidade natal, pouco podia ficar. Mas InuYasha sentia tremendo orgulho dele e é claro, sempre que partia de novo deixava a saudade.

Passaram-se meses e ele vivia sozinho, comia sozinho à mesa, passeava sozinho em dias quentes de feriado, ria sozinho em filmes de comedia que alugava nos dias de domingo. Mas as noites eram as quais ele mais gostava. Podia sonhar com ela, podia estar com ela, falar e olhar para ela sem ser nas velhas fotografias que ele guardava cuidadosamente em caixas.

Enquanto dormia via-se desfrutando da presença dela, indo a outros lugares alem daquelas quatro paredes frias do quarto em que dormia numa cama de casal, com nada do seu lado, apenas um feixe de luminosidade vindo da lua que transpassava pelo vidro da janela.

Iam para lugares bonitos e coloridos, diferente das cores acinzentadas que via pela janela ou enquanto andava pelas ruas da cidade. Para onde iam ela sempre dizia que o amava, e que estaria com ele para sempre. E depois, para sua infelicidade, ele acordava para mais um dia de sua rotina diária que fora mudada um pouco.

Ao invés de trabalhar na policia, InuYasha se dirigia todas as manhas à uma fabrica. Já não tinha mais vontade de 'combater o crime'. Na área onde ficava podia se concentrar em apenas aquilo que fazia todos os dias, sem se preocupar com o bem-estar dos outros a sua volta sendo que nem se preocupava consigo mesmo.

O que o deixava mais animado era saber que no final do dia poderia dormir e encontrar-se de novo com Kagome.

_**•**_

_**[Kyou no bangohan nani shiyou?**_

_**Chiisana sugoku chiisana futsuu no shiawase**_

_**Shindeitta anata ha bokuno kokoro ni shimite ikita.  
**_

_**"O que teremos para o jantar?" **__  
__**Uma felicidade pequena, realmente pequena e comum **__  
__**Você, que morreu, ainda vive no meu coração deixando marcas **_

•

Mas logo essa alegria também fora tirada dele. Ele já não a via em seus sonhos. Mas por quê? Por que não podia a ter em seus braços? Por que não podia tocá-la? Por que nem mesmo em seus sonhos podia vê-la? Ela houvera dito que sempre estariam juntos. _E fora isso que ele desejara._

Foi até o quarto e tirou do armário uma caixa. Sentou-se na cama e a abriu. Sorriu ao ver de novo tais objetos. Dentro dela: o lindo Kotodama, riu ao lembrar-se de certas vezes que fora jogado contra o chão por culpa dele.

Fotografias, de lindos dias quando ainda estavam na era feudal, de quando ainda namoravam e do dia de seu casamento. Depois algumas mais recentes, quando Yashamaru havia nascido e mais fotos dos três juntos. E depois fotos dele e Yashamaru apenas.

Mexeu um pouco mais no conteúdo da caixa. Encontrou um estojo de veludo, o mesmo que dera a ela na manha de natal com um lindo colar dentro, mas agora apenas um cartão estava ali.

O colar jazia com ela sempre quando viva e agora estava junto aos seus restos mortais dentro de uma caixinha, enterrados aos pés da GoshinBoku. Aquela arvore lhe deu momentos inesquecíveis, como o dia em que foi lacrado ali, quando conheceu Kagome, quando ela morrera ali perto.

Voltou novamente à atenção para aquele cartão. Leu:

_# Feliz Natal, Kagome!  
Te amo muito, e não importa o que aconteça sempre estaremos juntos. Pois o nosso amor vai ser pra sempre eterno.  
Porque é isso que eu quero e o que eu desejei.  
Não é, e nunca foi segredo. Tudo o que eu é fazer você feliz e viver ao seu lado, pra sempre.  
Com amor, InuYasha. #_

Sim, houvera pedido a jóia de quatro almas que o amor dos dois fosse eterno. E a jóia tinha se desfeito com aquele pedido. Presumiu que ele se realizaria. Mas por que, por que não estava acontecendo? Por que ela não estava com ele?

Nesses momentos que se pegava refletindo pelas injustiças do destino, pensava também em querer ser apenas um humano. Para poder pegar uma doença qualquer e se definhar pelo longo dos tempos. Mas não era possível. Sendo metade youkai sua resistência tanto as doenças quanto ao tempo, era mais forte e não o deixava ter o seu fim que tanto desejava, apenas para talvez poder estar ao lado dela de novo.

Então por que estava vivendo? Para que existir naquele mundo, se não tinha mais ninguém ao seu lado? Para que viver sem Yashamaru? Sem Kagome? Perguntava-se a todo o instante, mas não devia. Apenas tinha que continuar vivendo... Vivendo por ela. Vivendo a pedido dela. Apenas por isso se mantinha agora respirando.

_**•**_

_**[Hoka no hito wo aishitemo hokano hito deshika arimasen**_

_**Ikudotonaku kisetsu mataidemo**_

_**Hontou ha hanarete ha kierunoga kowakute.**_

_**Mesmo se eu amar outra pessoa essa pessoa seria apenas "outra" pessoa  
Mesmo que passem varias estações do ano.**_

_**Na verdade, tenho medo que afaste e que isso desapareça.**_

**_•_**

Passaram-se tempos e mais tempos e as lagrimas nunca se secaram. Flagrava-se às vezes num dos cantos chorando a falta que ela lhe fazia. Nem mesmo o cheiro dela estava mais espalhado pela casa, poucos os lugares onde podia senti-lo.

Talvez devesse conhecer pessoas novas, mas não importava quantas conhecesse, não importava do quanto bonitas e interessantes eram, nenhuma podia ocupar o lugar que de sua amada.

Kagome era tudo para ele, com ela dividiu momentos que não poderia passar com mais ninguém. Na era feudal a única coisa que o fazia seguir em frente e persistir numa batalha era o fato de Kagome estar lá para que ele a protege-se. Decidiu ficar com ela, ao invés de Kikyou. Veio para a era dela para que pudessem viver juntos. Casaram-se e tiveram um filho. Tudo estava perfeito, tudo que mais desejava estava ao seu alcance, ou melhor, ele já o tinha. Mas no momento seguinte já não tinha mais Kagome, e o brilho se seus olhos desapareceram. Nada mais restou pra ele, apenas as recordações.

Ele vivia disso: recordações de um passado. Mas quanto ao futuro? Ele não sabia. Nem conseguia viver o presente. Pensou em esquecê-la. Mas então o que restaria a ele? Toda a vida dele fora ela. Fora amar, proteger, ficar e olhar para ela. Diante disto não havia algo melhor.

Pensou estar ficando louco, a falta dela o estava enlouquecendo, já não olhava para as pessoas ao seu redor na rua, que o encaravam pelo fato de ter orelhinhas no topo da cabeça.

Mas as lembranças dela o alimentavam a viver, ela pedira. Não podia negar o ultimo pedido dela, por sua vez, feito com tanto esforço.

Lembrando-se disso levantou a cabeça e tentou seguir em frente, conheceu novas pessoas fazendo apenas novos amigos.

Na verdade os com quais andava com mais freqüência não eram exatamente novos amigos. Pode perceber pelo cheiro, pela fisionomia e a afinidade que teve de principio que era a reencarnação de seus antigos amigos, Sango e Miroku.

InuYasha ia sempre visitá-los e numa delas teve de dar a horrível noticia que Kagome havia morrido, Rin então que houvera se tornado uma ótima sacerdotisa realizara uma cerimônia para a ida de sua alma.

Fez novos amigos, passaram-se anos, mas nunca achara um novo amor. Será que acharia ali mesmo? Naquela cidade? Naquele país? Naquele mesmo mundo?

_**•**_

_**[Sumire wo mitsume kono hana kirei**_

_**Demo itsuka ha karerunone  
Toki ha yuugure shuu ni majiwaruto minamo ni futari nokoshite**_

_**O**__**lho fixamente uma violeta, penso "essa flor é tão bonita"  
Mas, algum dia ela vai murchar, não?! **__  
__**Vai-se anoitecendo, o céu está ficando vermelho  
Deixando o reflexo de duas pessoas na água **_

**_•_**

Apesar de todo o tempo passado InuYasha ainda aparentava ter no máximo 20 anos.  
Cruzava o templo rumo a Goshin Boku, carregando em suas mãos um buquê de lírios que acabara de comprar. A flor preferida dela.

Chegando próximo a arvore se agachou e depositou as flores ali, juntou as mãos e orou por ela mais tempo do que os dos outros dias. Afinal era um dia importante, hoje fazia 35 anos desde a morte de Kagome.

Sorriu ao terminar e olhar para cima e ver um lindo céu azul com algumas nuvens brancas. Fazia calor apesar do verão já estar acabando, decidiu então tomar um sorvete.

Cruzava a cidade rumo ao parque onde compraria um sorvete de morango, sabor preferido tanto dele quanto de Kagome. Era incrível. Tudo o que fazia, para tudo o que olhava de certa forma lembrava Kagome. E naquela tarde estava feliz, incrivelmente podia até sentir o cheiro dela. Sorria.

_"Chorar e morrer, poucas das coisas que você pode ter certeza que acontecera no decorrer da vida."_ - um pensamento repentino._ "Triste não?!"_ - riu do próprio pensamento.

E quanto a amar? Ele pode usufruir disto duas vezes. Seria tão abençoado assim para receber tal privilegio tantas vezes? Se bem que sofreu mais do que muitos... Viu a pessoa amada morrer e depois reaparecer querendo matá-lo, era o caso de Kikyou. E depois Kagome, a mesma alma, viajou no tempo para encontrá-lo e depois ela morre em seus braços.

_"Ou eu tenho muita sorte... Ou muito azar!"_ - riu novamente. Agora levava a vida assim rindo de tudo, até mesmo das catástrofes. Mesmo sozinho.

_**•**_

_**[Kage ha kage wo kasanete hitotsu ni naruno wo osorete  
Kizukunoga ososhito minamo ni hitori...**_

_**Os dois reflexos vão se juntando  
e eu temendo que se tornem em um só**_

_**Mas foi tarde eu perceber e agora estou sozinho na beira d'água**_

**_•_**

Sentou-se num dos bancos para terminar o seu delicioso sorvete.

_"Tanto tempo que eu não tomo um desses..."_ - pensou._ "Acho que a ultimas veze Yashamaru estava junto comigo..."_ - procurou se lembrar. _"Quanto tempo..."_

O ressoar do sinal de encerramento da aula de uma escola ali por perto o fez acordar de seus pensamentos.

Quatro horas... - olhou para o relógio de pulso. Deve ser de alguma faculdade então... - presumiu que não seria de uma escola, a maioria tinha aula pelo menos até as cinco da tarde o mesmo acontecia nas faculdades, essa então devia ser uma exceção ou dispensara mais cedo.

Terminara a pouco o sorvete, não tinha nada mais para fazer por ali. Levantou-se e pôs-se a andar.

Estava distraído de mais, olhando para o céu onde o sol se escondia atrás das poucas nuvens daquele dia.

Uma brisa balançou suas madeixas prateadas que brilharam ainda mais em contato com os raios de sol que não estava mais oculto. Por curiosidade, encarou o astro luminoso até seus olhos começarem a arder. Abaixou a cabeça e pôs-se a coçá-los com uma das mãos a outra estava ocupada brincando com o molho de chaves dentro do bolso da calça.

Vendo como esfregar os olhos lhe proporcionou uma agradável sensação, pode presumir que estava cansado. Nessa semana que se passara ficara mais tempo na fabrica fazendo hora extra. Faltara hoje, coisa que não fazia sempre, mas afinal hoje era um dia especial.

-35 anos... Quanto tempo sem você... – disse baixo a si mesmo. Bocejou e esticou um dos braços, sentiu vontade mesmo era de se espreguiçar, mas decidiu por não fazê-lo ali no meio de tanta gente. Porem...

-Ai! - tinha acertado alguem com o seu braço. E o pior, tanto ela quanto o que carregava estavam espatifados no chão.

-Me desculpe. - disse se abaixando e ajudando a jovem que ele havia derrubado a recolher o que ela carregava. Eram grossos livros de uma faculdade de Artes, deveria ser aluna do lugar de onde anteriormente veio o som do sinal.

-Não tudo bem. - disse ela recolhendo um dos últimos objetos no chão colocando-o na bolsa e arrumando os longos cabelos pretos sedosos, agora um pouco bagunçados.

Um doce aroma e embriagante invadia as narinas do hanyou. Sorriu involuntariamente. Estendeu-lhe a mão ajudando-a a levantar.

-Obrigada. - dizendo isso seus lindos olhos castanhos puderam encontrar os âmbares dele. Teve certeza agora.

-Meu nome é InuYasha muito prazer. - ainda segurando a mão dela sorriu.

-Me chamo Kazumi. Me desculpe o acidente. – sorriu encabulada.

-A culpa foi minha, eu que peço desculpas. – o tempo o deixara mais maduro e educado. -Poderia me desculpar pagando um sorvete pra você? – perguntou num sorriu meigo, o que há muito não fazia.

Ela estremeceu ao receber aquele sorrio. -Claro. – respondeu abrindo mais um lindo sorriso.

O doce aroma embriagante, os lindos olhos castanhos e o lindo sorriso, fizeram com que o brilho voltasse ao âmbar dele. Sorriu mais uma vez para ela e se dirigiram a uma sorveteria.

O desejou se realizara desde o momento em que pedira. Já havia se tornado eterno aquele amor. O amor capaz de unir eras e quebrar as barreiras do tempo, não importando quais fossem as diferenças.

_**•**_

_**[Ano hi umeta kokoro no tane ha hatsuka sugi mebuki mashita**_

_**Sugata katachi chigaedo kawaranu ai yasashii hikari...**_

_**A semente do coração que plantei aquele dia cresceu após 20 dias **__  
_**_Mesmo que o perfil e o formato seja diferente esse amor não mudará. A luz amável(carinhosa)_**

**_•_  
**

_**"Pude então... Pela 3ª vez em apenas uma vida... Amar a mesma mulher "– InuYasha.**_

* * *

**Acabou! v**

_A Song na verdade é o ultimo capitulo da minha fic 'O amor une eras' que não foi postada somente numa comunidade de Fics de InuYasha no orkut. Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Fiz alguns reparos na fic e a postei de novo! Ouçam a musica, é muito linda! Ah! Se não conseguiu entender o que fazer com o 'Link' lá em cima, é só perguntar! é que aqui eu não consigo colocar Links diretos. _

_Por favor, mandem Reviews! Criticas e elogios são bem-vindos! _

**BeijOs**


End file.
